The Izzy & Mimi Drama
by Massengale
Summary: This is Drama is about Mimi and Izzy meating under deficult circumstances. With Mimi now living in the same apartment with Mimi. Things get a little complicated. And it seems that every body ones to brake them apart....


**Settings:**

**This story takes place in Odiba Tokyo Japan. It is an urban area with lots of people and cars roaming the streets.**

**Characters:**

**Izzy:Izzy is a computer programmer who does most of the programming for SV Technology. He graduated from Tokyo University early. Izzy hopes to come up with a solution to stop the TY Virus, (a deadly Virus that can wipe out the whole city.) He really like computer games and designs them in his free time.**

**Mimi:Mimi is a works for TS witch is a Computer/ Electronics Company. She is the secretary for the Kiiwa Tomashi, a big time company owner, founder and president of TS Technology. She dreams to be a famous singer someday and by on TV as an actress. She sometimes try's for additions but never gets the part.**

**Kiia Tomashi:A big time owner and founder of TS Cooperation. She hopes to finally go traveling around the world with her husband someday. She is mean to Mimi a lot. But I can't help thinking maybe it's just to toughen her up. She really likes her in reality.**

**Kazuma Tyaki:** He is a young businessman who is the owner of SV Corp and is best friends with Izzy because they when to the same College. He hopes Izzy can be his partner some day. And he is trying to make that happen. But there are some people who are jealous of their relation ship.

The Izzy & Mimi Drama Chapter 1

In Odiba a twenty-year-old male walks to his car after getting some coffee. "Crap I'm going to be late. Oh men. What am I going to do now"? He starts to drive and the road is filled with cars and people. "Hey this isn't the coffee I ordered. Man can this day get any worse? He gets out the care". "Hello Izzy we've been waiting for you said one of his partners". "What's the matter Izzy, the partner says"? "Well this is the first time I've ever been late that's all". "Well there's a first time for everything right, the partner says." "Haaa ye I guess that's true, says Izzy". "Well we have a lot of work to do right, the partner says?" "Um yeah I guess we do Mika, Izzy says with a smile." "Let us go says Izzy with a smile." Mika smiles back at him. "Um Izzy are we still on for tonight, Mika says as she looked up at him?" "Hmm…oh tonight right, yeah I didn't forget, says Izzy". "Ok good so tonight, as Mika smiles back at him for confirmation." "Yep says Izzy with a flirty smile." "Ok then. Shall we go, says Mika" "Yes lets, says Izzy as they walk to the office."

Meanwhile at the TS Corporation (a big tower in Tokyo with nice grass surrounding it). "Mimi, Mimi do you have the reports for this weak conference, says Mimi's boss?" "Umm yes I do, Mimi says with a stutter." "Here you go, Mimi says." "And get me a cup of coffee now Ms Tomashi says!" "Yes Ms Tomashi, I'll have it right away Mimi says with a stutter." Mimi gets the coffee and her nervousness gets to a point were she starts to shake. As she turns around she spills the coffee. "What the hell are you doing, says Ms Tomashi?" "You spilt it everywhere you bitch, your nothing just get the hell out now! GET OUT, Ms Tomashi says in a load voice." "Yes Mimi, says Mimi as she leaves trying not to cry." After Mimi closes the door behind her she cries and then runs to the ladies room and cries some more. "I'm such an idiot. Why I'm I even here, Mimi says crying with frustration?" "I'm just a worthless peace of crap to her, says Mimi". Mimi then runs out the door and goes to her apartment.

She runs up the stairs and trips, and then when she gets to the door she drops her keys. After she picks them up the blond haired women (Mimi) finds a note on the door. "WE ARE SORRY BUT YOU ARE OVERDEW FOR YOU PAMENT YOU STUFF IS IN THE OFFICE". "What, how can this happen I'm only one day late." "What the hell am I suppose to do know?" Mimi continues to shout with frustration. She then runs to the nearest bar and tries to drink away her problems. "Hey lady, you think all that drinking will make all your problems go away? Ha?" Says the bar tender cleaning the inside a glass cup. "Just do your job ok! Mimi says in a disrespectful voice." "Fine just tying to help if you want to drink up a storm go to your own house, the bar tender says." "This is a bar isn't it, Mimi says in a drunken voice?" "Yeah it is but. Says the bar tender." "But what, says Mimi?" "Well I just don't like to see beautiful women like you destroy their bodies like that and throw away their lives, says the bar tender." "We already have enough crazies in this city middle age bar tender says." The man brownish beard man puts the cup upside down on the table. "Just mind your own business ok, Mimi says!"

Meanwhile, Izzy walk to his car. Just leave me alone all right Mimi says! Izzy hears a women yelling really load. "What's going on in there, says Izzy." "Hey that voice sound familiar, says Izzy as walks to the bar." "It sounds a little like, Izzy say, as he gets closer to the female figure." "Mimi… with a pause." "It is you, says Izzy is with his eyes wide open." "What are you doing hear and in a place like this, Izzy says with a shocked voice?" "Mimi, says Izzy worried." "Oh is that you Izzy, Mimmi says half out of it?" "Yes it's me says Izzy worried more." "I hardly recognized you Izzy, says Mimi ready to get up then falls on the floor." Hey Mimi, are you ok there, says Izzy trying to help her up." "I think you've had too much to drink. Says Izzy still trying to pick her up." "Just mind your own business ok, Mimi says!" " Mimi I'm just trying to help, Izzy says in a in a normal voice." " I haven't seen you in so long, and to see you like this; it's just shocking, Izzy says with a worried look on his face." "What am I suppose to do now ha, Mimi says yelling?" "I almost lost my job I don't have anything says Mimi as she starts to cry. Let me take you home ok, Izzy says." "Yeah you do that, Mimi says with a drunken voice." " Come on, Izzy says as he helps her up."

Izzy walks Mimi to the car. "There we go, Izzy says as he opens the door for her and literally carrying her." "Thanks, Mimi says." "Ouch, says Mimi!" "Are you ok Mimi, Izzy says?" "Does it look like I'm ok, says Mimi with a frustrated voice?" "Sorry, says Izzy as he groans a little." "Ok, watch it, there we go you're in, says Izzy." "Hey my man says one of his co-workers with his girl friend." "Taking her home after a date I see, the co-worker says." "Smooth says the co-worker as continues walks by. "Its not what it looks like, its not what you think, says Izzy embarrassed." Izzy starts to get nervous. "Hey come back hear you, says Izzy upset!" "Izzy its ok, Mimi says with a giggle." "Oh well let's go then, says Izzy." "Ok, Mimi says with a smile." Izzy starts driving in the new red sports car. Izzy looks over at Mimi, and Mimi looks at Izzy. Then the blond haired girl hurries and looks forward again and then puts her head down. "Um Mimi, says Izzy?" "Yes Izzy, says Mimi?" "Well I haven't seen you in years, Izzy says with a smile." "How have you been, says Izzy?" "Fine I guess, Mimi says wile looking though the window." "So what kind of work do you do? If you don't mind me asking, says Izzy." "Well I am the personal assistant for Kiiwa Tomashi, the president and founder of TG Products, Mimi says looking proud." "Well you look like your doing well for yourself. I'm glad. But it sounded like something happened at our job when you said you almost lost my job," Izzy says with a worried look on his face?" "Oh ye I guess I did say that ha." "I don't even know If she fired me or not. I spelt coffee all over her carpet." "Really? Wow I guess your day was worse than mine. I'm sorry Mimi. Says Izzy." "That's ok I'm a big girl now, Mimi say as she looks over at him." "So Izzy it looks like you're not doing to bad yourself, Mimi says with a smile. I bet you have a big house with swimming pulls in it Say Mimi." Well I'm only 20 you know, says Izzy. I'm not rich, I just work for I computer company called **SV (a Really successful computer and electronics company-also competes with TS, the company Mimi works for), says Izzy smiling." **Wow that's pretty good, Mimi says smiling proud for him." "Thanks I guess, says Izzy blushing." "Hear we are, says Izzy."

"This is the place right, says Izzy worried that He got the wrong place?" "Um yea says Mimi getting out the car with no supervision." "Wait, hold on I got you, says Izzy." "There we go, says Izzy smiling, and relieved that she's ok." "I felt a little lightheaded, Mimi says in a faint voice." They walk to the door. Oh now as Mimi reads the note on the door. "What is it, says Izzy?" " I umm I really don't umm, says Mimi." "Mimi what is it, says Izzy?" "Don't tell me this is the wrong place Izzy, says worried again." "No, that's not it, Mimi says again." " I um…. I don't really have a place to stay right now, says Mimi." " What do you mean, says Izzy?" Izzy took the note off the door. Reading the letter. "What, says Izzy?" You mean you've been kicked out just because you didn't pay your bill on the same day, Izzy says in an angry voice. You were only one day late, Izzy says as he reads the small print Mimi forgot to read. What kind of a manager is this, says Izzy?" "Please I'm sorry I forgot to tell you, says Mimi with the same drunken voice. First my job then I'm kicked out my house, Mimi says. Whyyyy, Mimi says crying. This is the worst, says Mimi." "Ok calm down there got to be something we can do about this, says Izzy." Izzy walks up to the manager's office. "Hey! What are you doing kicking out a beautiful women like this, who works hard everyday and suffers just so she can pay your stupid payment on time, says Izzy with an angry voice." "She was only one day late, Izzy says angrily." The manager turns around and says. "Who the hell do you think you are walking in here telling me what I should or shouldn't be doing, says the manager?" " You look like you're about to hit me young man, says the manager getting close to him. I should call the police on you right now the manager says getting closer to him." Izzys face turned red. "What, says the manager? What's wrong ha, the manager says again? Are you going to hit me, says the manager getting closer to him? Come on, the manager say? Do it, the manager says in a load voice looking him straight in the eye." "No Izzy, don't do it, that's what he wants, says Mimi with a worried face." "There's no need for this, Mimi says in a scared voice not knowing what's going to happen." Izzy looks at Mimi's scared face and walks out the door. Mimi is relived and walks out with him. "That's what I thought, the manager says. Just ignore him Izzy, says Mimi jumping in front of Izzy." "Yeah, says Izzy ready too turn around." "I have no place to stay Izzy. What am I suppose to do, says Mimi." Izzy looks up at Mimi's face with a hopeful look on it. "Well umm, mumbles Izzy staring at Mimi's watery eyes." "You, Izzy says with a long pause." "You can stay at my place, says Izzy with a regretful look on his face." "Ahhh Mimi says with a load happy scream of joy." "Thank you, thank you, as Mimi jumps to hug him." Then they both loose their balance and both fall to the ground with Mimi on top. Yeah know problem Izzy says with his eyes spinning. Izzy takes Mimi's hand and leads her to the car. "Mimi, are you hungry, say Izzy? I mean a lot has happened today Izzy says looking at her smiling. I'll take you were ever you want its on me, Izzy says trying to sheer her up." Mimi then looks at Izzy and says: "well if it's no trouble, Mimi says looking at him." "Were would you like to go Mimi, says Izzy hoping she will sheer up?" "Well um, Mimi says with a shy look on her face. You know that shrimp place, Mimi says." "Um yes, says Izzy smiling still." "Could we go there, Mimi says smiling back at him?" "Oh yeah lets go then, says Izzy driving a little faster."

They enter the restaurant. "I have to go to the little ladies room right now, be right back, Mimi says in a shear full way." Izzy then sits down and the waitress comes. "Hello Sir would you like to order now, says the waitress?" "Well I'm kind of waiting for some one, says Izzy." " Ok then, says the waitress as she leaves." "_Wow Mimi is………really pretty now, Izzy thinks._" "Ok I'm back, Mimi says as she walks fast towards the table by the door." "Thanks for waiting so long, says Mimi smiling. No problem, Izzy says." "Its nothing, Izzy says as he looks at Mimi as she sits down." "Wow, Izzy whispers as he looks at her face, to her neck and down to here chest." "Is there something wrong Izzy, says Mimi with a worried look on her face?" "Oh nothing just in deep thought that's all, Izzy says with a smile." "I can see why, says Mimi. I've really stressed you out today, says Mimi with a sorry face. I'm so sorry, says Mimi about to cry again." "No its ok I'm glad I can help you out, Izzy says. I mean its not everyday you get kicked out of our house right, as he begins to laugh trying to sheer her up again?" "Have you bean keeping payments on time so far, say Izzy trying to find a reason whey the manager would kick her out?" "Well yes every month I paid on time, Mimi says with a kind of angry voice." "Why that bastard, Izzy says. "Sorry for everything, says Mimi." I already told you no harm done. Izzy says trying to make her not fill guilty." Mimi looks down as the waitress comes and asks for the order. "You first Mimi, says Izzy!" Ok, then I'll have the shrimp platter with mashed potatoes and some squid, says Mimi with a smile." "And what would you like to drink maim, says the waitress?" " Some water would be nice, Mimi says." "Ok and you sir, says the waitress?" "Well I'll have the same things she's getting, says Izzy." "Ok we'll have it as soon as possible, the waitress says as she leaves again." Izzy then looks at Mimi again. Mimi looks up at Izzy with a blush. And then she looks down again. And Mimi looks at Izzy when he is looking at his palm-pilot. "_Izzy shore has gotten taller and more handsome since a say him last_, Mimi thinks, as she looks down and bushes some more." "Hear you are your food, says the waitress." "Domo Origato! They both say." And they both eat. "Mimi, says Izzy?" "Yes Izzy, Mimi says with a blush on her face." "Have you been keeping contact with the Digimon, says Izzy, as they get in the car after finishing there meal?" The sound of the sports car gets loader as the go on the road. "Um yes I miss them allot, says Mimi with a sad look on her face." "Yeah times really have changed haven't they; Izzy says gazing into Mimi's eyes." "Yeah says Mimi, as she smiles again at Izzy." "Are you ok right now, says Izzy still worried?" "Well I'm still shock about everything that's happened today, Mimi says looking at him again." "Yeah me too, Izzy says, as he smiles back at her." Mimi then looks over at Izzy. "How are things with you Izzy, says Mimi getting more comfortable with the conversation?" "Well I'm working on a cure for this virus, says Izzy." "No! That's not what I mean, says Mimi as she stops to interrupt him." "I mean are you, you know, seeing anyone, Mimi says looking down again?" "Izzy blushes. "Well its an on and of thing you know, Izzy says with a normal voice as he blushes." "Oh ok then, says Mimi relived." "How about you Mimi, says Izzy?" Me, says Mimi?" "Umm well I haven't dated in a year, says Mimi. Oh, is that ok with you, says Izzy?" "I mean is it hard for you, Izzy says trying to correct him self?" "No not really, I think about it sometimes wishing I had someone to take care of me, but its not that big of a deal, says Mimi with a sad smile on her face." "Oh Izzy, as he blushes and looks over at her with a seriously passionate look on his face." Izzy's eyes continue to gays upon her. "_What are these sudden fillings I'm having? Things haven't changed that much, says Izzy in thought._ _Have_ _they_, Izzy says in deep thought?" "_She's just so beautiful and sexy._ _I can take my eyes off of her, as Izzy looks at her even more. I mean I really don't think I have ever seen such pure beauty in my life,_ Izzy thinks as he continues to gaze up upon her. Mimi looks at him the same way and smiles_. Wow things really have changed over the years,_ Mimi says to herself in thought. _ I mean look at him, his handsome face and sexy hot body. I really don't think I've ever seen such perfection,_ Mimi says to herself in thought again. _When Izzy was yunger I thought of him kind of like a kid brother you know,_ she says in thought? _But know when I look at him its like his a hole other person; a grown up person,_ Mimi says to herself in thought as she realizes how much he has grown and changed over the years." "Ok hear we are, says Izzy as they walk out." "You seam better Mimi, says Izzy smiling." "Just a little but I have long ways to go, says Mimi as Izzy help her get out of the car." "I called my friend and he got your stuff at his place just before they threw it all away, says Izzy with a smile." Thank you, I almost forgot about that, says Mimi." "Well here we are, says Izzy looking at Mimi." "Umm yeah here we are, says Mimi repeating." They walk towards the apartment building. Izzy and Mimi both think together at the same time, "_I don't know what's going to happen next but I know I've nothing to loose, only to gain_, they say as they continue to walk towards the building." **To Be Continued………………**

**I hope you liked the first Chapter…. Please tell me what you thought….**


End file.
